


Killing Wasn't His Only Urge That Night

by JamieLloyd



Category: Halloween Movies - All Media Types
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingering, Fuck Zombie's MM, Michael kills people, Smut in the last chapter, Tony Moran MM, sex with a murderer, sexual desire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-01-16 13:16:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21271646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamieLloyd/pseuds/JamieLloyd
Summary: Reader sees someone at the Myers house. Being the bold person you are, you go to investigate. Little did you know the sister slaying Michael Myers was the very person you saw, and killing you wasn't the only urge he was feeling that night.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first reader insert story so please be gentle. I will try to update as soon as I can. Chapters will be mildly short.

Michael drove through the streets of Haddonfield furiously trying to flee from any police, state workers, or doctors that may be following him. He had broken out of the Smith's Grove Sanitarium only about to hours ago. He was on a mission, and one mission only. He was out looking for his little sister, Cynthia Myers. He had heard about his parent's death back in '65. He had also known Cynthia had gotten adopted by a family living in his hometown. Michael smirked ever so slightly thinking about all the information he had. Loomis had definitely told him far too much.

It had been a long time since he’d seen his little sister. Around nine years ago she had visited him in the hospital. He was surprised to say the least that her foster parents had allowed her to come anywhere near his general direction. She was young back then, only eight or so. He knew she probably didn’t remember any of that, which made his situation even more interesting.

When Michael reached Haddonfield he parked the car he stole in front of his old house. He looked at the house for a long while before stepping inside. All the memories came rushing back to him. He would help his mom in the kitchen, watch TV with his dad in the living room, and would work on homework at the dining room table with his sister. They sounded like good memories, memories that any functional family would have. They brought him nothing but rage. He inhaled then exhaled deeply. 

The door creaked loudly when he opened it. The interior looked exactly the same when he was a child, minus the cobwebs and dirt from years of neglect. He was pretty surprised of the condition of the house. It was semi- clean for a house that had been abandoned for nearly fifteen years. He had heard even after his parents moved out they kept up with all the bills until they “died”.

The only light source he had in the home was coming from the house next door. He looked out the window. He could see a young woman standing in one of the windows. She was looking at him. Michael retreated from the window to avoid being caught. He put the mask he stole from the hardware store on and went to his old room.

He caught a small glimpse of the girls face. He had to admit she was pretty attractive. Michael rarely noticed things like that. Every now and again he would see a pretty girl, but he didn’t care too much for relationships, sex, and god forbit love. A killer was what he was, and what he will always be. 

\--------  
You were defiantly a crazy person. Most people would either call the police or just simply ignore seeing someone in an abandoned building, but you weren't like most people. You got your coat and stormed over there. You had no idea why you did the thing you did. They were stupid things to do, but you did them anyway.

The door was unlocked which was already a bad sign. You opened it and entered in the house. You stood and looked around at your surroundings. After eye balling everything for a minute you walked out the front door. You realized what you were doing was extremely dangerous. What you didn't realize was who was in that house, and the mistake you just made.

Michael watched you the whole time. He heard someone come in through the front door. Instead of popping out and killing you right then and there he would hid in the shadows and observe you, see how much of a threat you really were. 

He couldn't help but think about your actions.Were you crazy? What kind of person just walks into an old house, looks around, and leaves. You were a unique one alright. That's what drew him to you. He wanted to know more about you. After all he was pretty pissed too. Michael didn't take too kindly to people just strolling into his house. You may be pretty, but you had to pay in some way. He would follow you around for a little bit. Laurie could wait, he still had a few hours. You were now number one on his kill list.


	2. Chapter 2

The whole walk to school felt incredibly awkward. You couldn't help but feel like someone was watching you. Everyitme you looked over your shoulder you saw no one was there. You just wanted to get to school as soon as you could.

The Shape stood behind any tree, bush, or object he could to avoid being spotted by you. You were a smart one. Most people didn’t have a clue when he was stalking them, but you did. Michael saw the large stack of books in your hand and assumed you were going to school. That was perfect. He could watch you walk the halls of school and know exactly what time you would get out. Tonight he would strike and end your life.The thought of choking the life out of you, or stabbing you in the chest gave him tingling sensations through his body.

School usually went by slow for you. You were a freshman in college and only took five classes, three of them being today. A lot of your classmates were staying after school to meet up and go out to parties and what not. Your closest friends went out of state to school so you haven’t made any real friends yet. You had acquaintances you would talk to, but that was it. You had always been a loner anyway.

You finished your last class then walked home. Michael spotted you immediately. He hid behind trees again as he watched you like a hawk. He noticed you were alone, as you were earlier. While you were at school he observed that everyone else was in huge groups of people. You being all by himself would make his job even easier. He got so caught up in his thoughts he made the sloppy mistake of stepping on a branch. It made a loud snap sound. You heard it.

“Who ever is there stop following me!” You shouted into the air. You looked like a crazy person just shouting randomly at nothing. You were certain someone was there.

You waited a few seconds. There were no noises, voices, or anything that would confirm that someone was near you. You shrug your shoulders and continued with your walk.

When you got home you ran upstairs to throw your books on your bed. Homework could wait. All you wanted to do was enjoy Halloween.

\-----

Michael made his way into your home easily. You left the door unlocked when you came home. All he had to do was turn the handle and enter inside. What a deadly mistake.

You were in the other room eating popcorn and watching Carrie. At the best part of the movie, the channel was interrupted by a news reporter. He was outside of a big building that looks similar to a jail.

“Ladies and gentlemen, we interrupt this channel with breaking news. At the Smiths Grove Warren County Sanitarium, a mental patient by the name of Michael Myers escaped. He is believed to be near the Haddonfield area.”

Your eyes widened and heart sank as you heard the news. You knew of the whole Myers story. Hell, everyone in Haddonfield did, even most of Russellville. How and why did he break out? After all these years. He was only a few years older than you were by now.

Something dawned on you that made you drop your popcorn bowl. You saw someone last night in the Myers house. What if it was him? Was he possibly following you? No, there was no way. What could he possibly want with someone like you?

You heard a loud bang coming from the dining room. You let out a scream of fear and surprise. Seconds later you heard loud footsteps coming towards you. Someone was in your house. It couldn’t be your parents, they were away. It had to be a burglar or something.

You dove behind a piece of furniture to hide. The footsteps you heard entered the room. You placed your hand over your mouth so you wouldn’t let out any screams.

Suddenly you were grabbed by your hair. You came face to face with someone in a white mask. You could see their orbs through the eye holes of the mask. Their eyes were darker than anything you have ever seen. They were nearly black. The person was breathing heavily as they stared at you.

Michael had his prey in his hands. He wanted so badly to cut your throat and see the blood ooze out of you. He felt that tingling sensation again. Soon he felt a throbbing pain in his pelvis area. He realized he was getting hard from his desire to kill you.

You felt the stiffness coming from the person and knew it was a he. You wanted to gag at the idea of some crazy pervert getting a boner to having you in his grasp, torturing you. You wanted to know exactly who this person was.

Suddenly a wild thought popped in your head. What if this was the Michael Myers that had escaped? It was an outlandish thought, but still possible.

“Michael?” you asked. The man’s eyes widened. How did you know who he was? Based on his reactions you knew it was him.

“Please, don’t hurt me!” you pleaded. Your begs made his desire stronger. His erection wasn't going away. He shook his head angrily.

You closed your eyes. As you did you felt something cold pressed to your neck. You opened your eyes to see a large butcher knife to your throat. Tears began to form in the corner of your eyes, realizing that this was the end.


	3. Chapter 3

You wanted to beg for your life. Cry, plead, hell even get on your knees for him. You knew that wouldn’t work on Michael. He was a killer and killers don’t show mercy. The blade of his knife was still pressed against your neck. You winced at the feeling.

Michael gently pressed the blade further into your flesh. You felt a sting in your neck followed by a sensation of cool fluids running down your skin. He made a very small cut in your neck. He watched the blood run down to your collarbone. He looked at the crimson fluid then looked at you. You saw something in his eyes. You couldn’t quite put your finger on it, but you could probably assume it was arousal. It was hard to read his expressions with that mask.

You wanted to see his face so badly. Was he really a cold lunatic, or was he just scared and hide behind the mask? Was he ugly and deformed, or normal? Questions raced in your mind. It was risky, but you just had to know. You quickly hooked your fingers underneath his mask and pulled it off. What you saw shocked you.

He looked angelic. You could pass him on the street and the idea of him being a killer would never even cross a soul. He had strong cheekbones, a chiseled jawline, and curly dark hair. He was a very handsome young man. You got confused as to why he wore the mask. Obviously he had to cover his identity, but there had to be another reason. 

What you were sure of was the number of expressions on his face. He looked scared, offended, and above all mad. He had hell in his eyes. You knew you were dead. His brows furrowed and his face scrunched into a livid expression. He took the knife from your neck and raised it into the air. You were expecting the blade to be plunged into your sternum.

Moments passed and the stab never came. He drove the blade into the table that was next to you. You jumped at the sudden movement. He wrapped his arms around your lower back and pulled you close to him. His heart was beating rapidly. You didn’t know what to do in this situation. A killer was literally holding you in his arms.

You stayed like that for a moment before he let you go to reach for his mask. You stopped him.

“Please leave it off. I’ll do what you want. I feel more comfortable seeing your face.”

He looked at you then looked at the mask. Michael shrugged his shoulders and threw the mask on your couch. You were amazed he complied with your request, but you weren’t going to question it.

Michael came close to you again. You flinched expecting to finally meet your fate. Again a sharp, agonizing pain never came. Instead Michael pressed himself directly on your body. You felt yourself getting moist and a warmth in your stomach. Were you getting… aroused by this?   
Were you insane? He was a psychopath. You should be running from him, not thinking about him taking you on the couch.

You friends always told you when it came to sex logic seemed to fly out the window. Boy, were they right. You weren’t expecting the desire to be this strong. You were a virgin after all so it’s not like you knew better. What you did know was that you were horny and apparently Michael was too.

You leaned close to him and placed your lips against his. You were truly a maniac. Maybe you should be thrown into that sanitarium as well. You were surprised by how soft his lips were.

Michael kissed you back. This attention wasn’t enough so you deepened the kiss. You slid your tongue into his mouth. He reciprocated the action. You could feel yourself getting more wet. Michael began to move his hands up your shirt. He gently massaged your breasts and played with your nipples. You knew what you wanted and what he wanted.

You removed your lips from his. He looked at you with lustful eyes.

“Michael, do you want to go upstairs?” You asked. He nodded. You smiled and took his hand to guide him upstairs to your room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the last chapter boys! You know what that means ;) Sorry if grammar is kind of off. I put this chapter together in the middle of the night.

When you reached your room Michael hosted you up and threw you on the bed. He climbed on top of you. Your eyes locked for a moment. He picked up where he left off and continued to play with your breasts. You sat up to take your top and bra off.

You felt self-conscious after exposing yourself to him. His eyes were locked on your bare chest. You peered down below his waist and saw the huge mass sticking out. You reached out and began to stroke at the material. Michael let out a soft gasp as you played with his member.

You began to wonder about how much pleasure your mouth could give him. You had no idea about the sexual experiences he had, if there were any at all, but you wanted to give him your everything. A part of you hoped you were his first.

You reached for the zipper of his coveralls. Michael observed you grab the zipper and begin to pull it down. His clothes began to fall off his shoulders. He tugged at the material and got up to remove the mechanic’s outfit. He was only in his boxers now. You blushed at the sight of his dick poking out of the underwear.

When he got back on your bed you got on your knees in front of him. You opened your mouth and placed it around his length. A long moan escaped his lips.You picked up the pace of your thrusts. Your tongue swirled around his girth. You wanted to take as much of him as you could. He was pretty big down there and you had never given a blow job before. 

For some reason Michael grabbed your hair and pulled your head back. You were confused by this action. Did he not like it? You didn’t have a lot of time to ponder on it because he threw you on your back and yanked your underwear off. Michael quickly inserted two fingers inside you. You gasped at the quick action.

Michael stroked at your sensitive spot vigorously. He found it almost immediately and went to town with it. You arched your back to better feel the sensations. Loud moans escaped your mouth as his hand worked your insides. Seeing the pleasure on his face was intoxicating. 

You started to feel a tight knot in your stomach. You knew you were close to your climax. Michael picked up the pace. You almost swore you saw stars as he hit your G spot relentlessly. Finally the knit snapped and your felt your juices squirt out of you. Michael removed his hand from you. You looked down at his cock, which was dripping with precum. Even though you just got off you wanted him. He seemed to know what you were after.

He climbed on top of you. You opened your legs back up, welcoming him to go inside you. He looked at you before inserting himself. His lust filled eyes sent shivers down your spine. However, these were good shivers. You picked up head up a little to kiss him. He pressed against your lips briefly before sliding his tongue in your mouth.

After invading your mouth Michael grabbed his cock and shoved it inside of you. You let out a yelp of pain. This was your first time having intercourse , so you weren’t expecting that amount of pressure. Michael’s dick was much bigger than his fingers. 

After a few minutes the pain subsided to pleasure. Every part of your brain was screaming at you to stop this. You were getting rammed by a deranged man who could kill you at any minute. Your heart, on the other hand, told you to continue. You needed him, no matter how dangerous he was. He may be crazy, but so were you. 

“Michael! Harder!” You screamed. He complied by picking up the pace. His whole length filled you up. He began to play with your clit with one of his free hands. You threw your head back and yelled out a loud moan. 

Michael stopped rubbing and wrapped his hand around your throat. This scared you for a split second. He looked you in the eyes.

“Say it again,” he ordered. You didn’t know what he meant at first. You assumed he wanted you to say his name again.

“Michael!” You yelled in pure bliss. He released his grip on your throat. 

You leaned up for a moment to bite on his neck. He grunted as you sucked and bite on his skin. When you removed your mouth you saw a big,red mark on his neck. You smirked at the spot. 

Michael pushed you back down to continue working on you. You felt that tight coil again. Michael must have been close too as his pace became incredibly quick. 

You felt his cock twitch inside you. He let out a long groan as he came inside you. You buried your head into his shoulder as your second orgasm ran through you. The two of you stayed like that for a while. Michael was breathing heavily from the amount of work he put in.

Michael got up off your bed and put his clothes back on. He had a look on his face as if he forgot about something and just remembered it. You were sad he was leaving. All you wanted was to sleep in his arms.

He slid the mask back on his and proceeded to walk out the door.

“Michael, wait!” You yelled. He stopped and turned to face you.

“Will I see you again?” You asked. He came over to you. Michael took one of his hands and caressed your face. You had no idea if that was supposed to be a yes or a no. You touched his hand and smiled at him.

Michael turned back towards the door and left. You began to softly laugh at yourself. In one night you managed to get laid and organm twice by Haddonfield’s most famous man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update! I was super busy with school and work. Hope you guys enjoyed this story!


End file.
